


Human

by 10IamPageTwister01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10IamPageTwister01/pseuds/10IamPageTwister01
Summary: In her entire life, Amber Jane, always followed her grandmother's decisions and commands. This time is to make a replica of Iron Man and destroy, The Merchant of Death, Tony Stark.At first it's easy for her to complete the task. But when she's reunited with her best friend and secrets are beginning to unravel, she's not so sure if she can do it. She only have two options : complete the mission or face death herself.





	Human

AMBER JANE  
Do you ever, atleast once in your life, exprienced existential crisis? Because that's what I'm expriencing right now. Don't worry this story isn't one of those story that the main character question herself/himself and end up discovering who he/she really is, atleast that's what I think of my story. I'm not the chosen one predicted by a prophecy nor a friendly neighborhood superhero. I'm just me, the gifted child who graduated MIT at the age of 13 but end up going to school again because her grandma insisted (forced) for the reason of lacking social skills. 

I mean I could be an alien sent to Earth to act as human or maybe a robot created to follow orders. So why socialize?

Here's my point, if I'm really a human I can make any decisions that can either make or break my future, instead I follow my grandmother's decisions. In my entire biography I have never done anything in my free will for my own , but to ascertain things my grandmother never had opportunity to do. 

"Hey, A.C.E how many streets do I have to cross before I turn right?" A.C.E is my A.I, his name is short for A Complicated Electronic because he's made with different microchips and wires bounded in my smart watch. 

"You've missed the right turn a moments ago." A.C.E said, clearly showing lack of respect for his master who built him. 

I quickly stopped my bike and turn it around. "Why didn't you say so?" Frustration is very evident in my voice. I wouldn't ask him to help me if I could go to school by myself. 

"You never said to me to guide you to your destination rather you just asked for directions." Sometimes I think that this will happen. A.C.E will outsmart me when he supposed to guide me and be my aquitance. 

"You know A.C.E sometimes I wish you are real so I can really punch you, exactly in your face. I shouldn't have given you emotions." You may think I'm crazy or a fool to talk loudly in the sidewalk to my A.I. because other people may think that I'm crazy. But I have this wireless earpiece that is connected to my smart watch. So don't worry about my reputation, considering I have no dignity left for me to spare. 

After a long way to the right turn I finally found the school I wanted to destroy. Just by the look of it I can say, without doubt even if I love science and technology, I am going to hate it. 

I guess I'm stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first time to write something. And I've been trying to post this for a long time but I lack courage. Please bear in mind that English isn't my first language, so please don't hesitate to correct me if there is something wrong with my grammar. I will highly appreciate your help in correcting me.


End file.
